1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic cassette changer and specifically to such an automatic cassette changer as to be capable of selectively loading any of cassettes of two sizes, a large cassette and a small cassette in a recording and/or playback unit.
2. Description of the Prior Technology
For instance, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4772968 is an automatic cassette changer, in which a plurality of cassettes held in a cassette-housing rack are selectively and automatically loaded into the playback unit by a cassette transfer unit and played back.
However, the cassette-housing rack and the cassette transfer unit disclosed in the above reference are designed to hold and transfer cassettes of the same size only. Therefore, in existing automatic cassette changers, it is impossible to selectively load any of cassettes of different sizes into a recording and/or playback unit.